Tetramand (Classic)
Tetramand are an alien species from the desert planet Khoros. As shown in Basic Training Tetramand's come in different colors, such as blue. Possibly he is albino. 'Powers and Abilities A massive species with four powerful arms, the average Tetramand is 10 to 12 feet tall with a dense armor-plated skin. Built for battle, Tetramand can take FourArmss.jpg|A 16 year old Tetramand Four arms ( Ben 10,000 version).JPG|A 30 year old Tetramand Four Arms-Ben 10-EP2.jpg|a 10-year old tetramand kolar1.png|A blue tetramand Fourarms-Ken 10.gif|42-yrs old Tetramend Tini.jpg|A Female Tetramand|linktext=A Female Tetramand punishment as well as they can dish it out. With their incredibly strong legs and arms, a Tetramand can leap blocks at a time at a height of several stories. While not necessarily martial artists, Tetramands have developed an arsenal of specialized maneuvers that makes use of their prodigious physiology. A favorite move is the "Big Smack" - a sonic wave produced by clapping all four hands together at the same time, which stuns an opponent into submission before a blow can even be landed. A Tetramand possesses superhuman strength. 'Weaknesses' As Khoros' environment has evolved the Tetramand species into physical powerhouses, the species has sacrificed speed for their incredible strength and as such are slow and clumsy. Besides making them a huge target, the Tetramands' size also makes it difficult to get inside buildings or walk down a street without knocking things down. Bred for strength, much of the damage they inflict is often purely unintentional, which makes Tetramands almost as dangerous to their allies as they are to their enemies. Furthermore, their lack of speed and maneuverability puts them at a huge disadvantage in races, unlike the Appolaxians, who seem not only nearly as strong as Tetramands, but are also very agile (As shown when Rath easily defeated Manny, who was not only out muscled, but unable to keep up since he is half Tetramand). Notable Tetramands *Four Arms - The Codon Stream's sample of DNA from a Tetramand *Tini - a female Tetramand and member of the Galactic Enforcer *Manny - a part-Tetramand Plumber's Kid living on Earth. *Incarcecon prisoner *Gwen (as fourarms) *Stink Arms(1/2 Tetramand 1/2 Lepidopterran) *Kolar *Gorvan *Handy buddy( a rip off of four arms) 'Trivia' *A Tetramand's hair seems to get darker as they get older. *On many occasions, tetramands have said they can do something with three hands tied behind their backs. *The Shokans from the mortal kombat series share some similarities with the tetramands like 4 arms,2 toes and amazing strength. *It seems that when a tetramand gets older, its looks go back in human time. Like Four Arms looks modern in the original series, in Ultimate Alien he looks like a gladiator and Ben 10,000's Four Arms looks like a caveman. 'Gallery' FourArmss.jpg|Ben as a Tetramand in Ultimate Alien (Four Arms) Manny2.png|Manny, a half Tetramand half Human Fourarms_Gwen2.png|Gwen as a Tetramand Tini2.png|Tini in ben 10 Tini.jpg|Tini in Alien Force Manny2.png|Manny Armstrong Gorvan.jpg|Gorvan Tetramand Prisoner.png|Incarcecon prisoner Fourarms Gwen.png|Gwen Handy buddy.jpg|Handy Buddy Kolar.jpg|Kolar Category: Aliens Category:Alien species Category:Tetramand Category:Sapient Beings